The Comfort of His Arms
by tivaforever235
Summary: After Hermione's horrific experience at Malfoy Manor, she finds comfort in the arms of the one person she always wanted it from.


**Hello everyone! For those of you who have read my Tony/Ziva NCIS fanfics this one is going to be a little different. I've always been a crazy huge Harry Potter fan and Ron/Hermione was always my favorite relationship. This is my first HP fanfic and I hope you all like it. I always appreciate your comments and suggestions so bring them on! **

**For those of you waiting for a new NCIS fanfic I'm going to be honest and say it might be a while before one comes again. I have a few in progress, but my heart is broken right now because of Cote's departure and I'm not inspired. I haven't even watched the new season because my heart is just not in it right now. Don't lose faith in me thought because I'm hoping to get to a point where I can bring you all more amazing fanfics. I do love writing them and hearing what you all have to say! Thank you all for your continued patience and love! It means the world to me! **

The Comfort of His Arms

The waves rolled and crashed in front of her, loud and thrashing. Hermione leaned against the stone separating her from the water below. She felt disconnected somehow, like her body wasn't whole anymore. She was broken. Hermione had always been able to persevere and overcome obstacles, but this time she felt like she was standing at the base of a deep chasm with no way out. Even as trapped as she felt, she hadn't cried. Not really. If she did, everything she'd gone through would be real.

It had been four days since Malfoy Manor. Four days since her life had changed. Four days of healing without really healing. Shell Cottage had become a solace, but really anyplace where he was would make her feel that way. Suddenly, footsteps approached her from behind, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. And she would only wanted to be around him, not anyone else. Being with Ron meant comfort and safety, two things she desperately needed right now.

Instead of coming to lean next to her against the stone wall, Ron stopped behind her. He rested his hands on either side of her, wrapping her in his embrace without actually touching her. She desperately wanted him to wrap her up, to hold her and never let go. She realized that he probably didn't think he was allowed to touch her, keeping her at arms length in order to respect her. And that was, surprisingly, what opened the flood gates. As a strangled sob poured out of her mouth, Hermione sank back against his chest and grabbed his right arm to wrap around her. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly, not letting go. Hermione sobbed into his right arm, finally letting it all out. As her sobs slowed to short hiccups, Ron surprised her by pressing a small kiss to her temple. Hermione smiled and turned around with her back resting against the stone wall. Ron rested his hands on her sides while Hermione gripped his zipped sweatshirt to keep him right where he was.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she glanced up at him. "I think I ruined your shirt."

"Don't worry," Ron said with a comforting smile. "I don't mind. How are you doing?"

Hermione looked up at him with tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He hadn't asked her if she felt better or if she was ok. He seemed to know. She was still a mess and a simple cry wouldn't make a difference.

"I honestly don't know," She whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek and Ron reached up to brush it away with his thumb. "I just...I..."

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked with his hand still resting on her cheek. Neither of them seemed to notice his slip. Either that or neither of them seemed to care.

"Just don't leave me again and I think I'll be ok," She whispered softly as tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"I promise with all my heart I'll never leave you again," Ron said as he gathered her up in his arms. "Not ever again."

Hermione clung to him as she cried again. Ron held tightly to her, rubbing her back and whispering reassurances and endearments in her ear. As her crying slowed, Ron grew bold again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He placed both hands on her cheeks, whipping her tears away and then rested his forehead against hers.

"I will always be here," He whispered. "I am never going to leave you again. Not for as long as I live."

Suddenly Ron's name was called from the direction of the house. Wincing, Ron lifted his forehead off hers with an apologetic smile. He turned towards the house with his left hand still on her cheek and his right gripping her arm obviously not willing to let her go. Ron's brother Bill stood near the backdoor of the cottage, also wincing when he realized what he'd inadvertently interrupted.

"We'll be right up, Bill," Ron answered then turned back to Hermione. "Right now we need to help Harry. We have to help Harry defeat him, 'Mione. But after that you are my priority. You are more important that anything else."

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath, steeling herself to go back inside the cottage. Before they went back up to the house, Hermione gripped Ron tightly in her arms in a fierce hug. He squeezed her just as tightly before releasing her only to take her hand in his as they started for the house. Hermione felt better. She knew Ron would protect her always, no matter what. And with that realization she felt like she could do anything. Even defeat the darkest wizard of all time.


End file.
